A lock is a mechanical or an electronic device for restricting access to an enclosed property. More specifically, the lock is adapted to protect against forced and surreptitious entry to the enclosed property or the particular area. The lock may be used on a door, a vehicle, a container such as a storage box or the like. The lock may be locked and unlocked by using a key, a keycard, RFID signal, or by inputting a key code.
Generally, storage boxes, such as jobsite storage boxes, industrial storage boxes, house hold storage boxes or the like, include vertical lock systems. Presently, the vertical lock systems include a padlock placed in a horizontal position with a key hole in an uncovered position. Such arrangements of the padlock and the key hole make the prior art vertical lock system vulnerable to drill attack. Further, as an actuating knob of the existing vertical lock system is directly connected to the padlock, a person trying to break-in can apply positive force onto the padlock using the actuation knob, in a locked configuration of the padlock, to unlock it or break it open.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,741 discloses a container with a locking system. However, the container with locking system of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,741 is vulnerable to drill attack. Additionally, since the handle of the locking system of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,741 is directly connected to the padlock, a person trying to break-in can apply positive force onto the padlock using the handle, in a locked configuration of the padlock, to unlock it or break it open.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0212376 discloses a locking system for a storage container. The locking system for a storage container includes a padlock or other similar type of lock that is located within the container. However, the locking system for a storage container disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0212376 is inefficient and fails to prevent breaking forces from reaching the padlock by knob actuation. More particularly, no means are provided for dampening the breaking forces reaching the padlock, thereby preventing damage to the padlock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking mechanism that is resistant to drill attack. Further, there is a need for a locking mechanism that precludes application of positive force on a padlock by means of an actuation knob, in a locked configuration of the padlock. There is also a need for a locking mechanism that is easy to use and that provides improved security.